Obvious Heart
by Jess J
Summary: Sometimes he wondered why he stuck around, why he followed Kirigi as if he considered the man to be his leader, that Tattoo was just a high ranking member of his group of deadly, twisted toys.


Author's note: Yes. I am taking a liking to this pairing, and yes, I ill be writing for them a good bit. Anyway, here's the second addition to my Tattoo/Typhoid miniseries. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue. I also don't own the title, it belongs to Finger Eleven.

****

OBVIOUS HEART

Tattoo turned when he didn't hear Typhoid Mary following him. He was the last of the group before her, one hand holding the door open as he stood, watching her, waiting for her.

One of the men on the council had looked to her, his eyes filled with lust and awe. He was s sniveling, spineless cretin, and Tattoo would have been happy to break the man's neck with his own two hands, not even wanting to bother with his tattoos for the man staring at Typhoid.

But Typhoid was looking at him, and he saw her raise her hand, realizing she was about to blow the man a kiss - a kiss of contempt and poison.

Tattoo watched her, keeping the door open for her, pretending it he was there because of manners, nothing more. He stared at her with detached eyes, windows that knew how to close off and hide the soul that wanted her to be staring at him. He wished he could feel her fingers again, wished he could feel her mouth.

One time was not enough, and he wanted to tempt Fate again, to skirt around Death and taste his messenger again. One time that hadn't even lasted more than one minute, one tiny minute in the years he had known her. How could one time be enough? How could it even come close?

He wanted her. He wanted to feel that flawless, pale skin, smell raven black hair, taste her breath and her desire.

And Kirigi laughed every moment he was aware Tattoo pined for Mary. Kirigi laughed every moment he was aware of Tattoo.

Sometimes he wondered why he stuck around, why he followed Kirigi as if he considered the man to be his leader, that Tattoo was just a high ranking member of his group of deadly, twisted toys. But whenever he saw Typhoid, then he knew why again, and for her he did what Kirigi wished of him.

Typhoid turned, and Tattoo caught the disgusted and pleased look in her eyes - disgust for the man, pleasure for the pain she'd caused him. She didn't meet Tattoos eyes as he let her pass him and then moved away, dropping his hand from the door. She didn't look back as he followed her, staying close to her every moment.

But she lagged behind the others. They both lagged behind, ignoring the brief glance cast over Kirigi's shoulder. Empty eyes met his stare, offering no admittance, even though he was already certain of the reasons for their actions.

Their leader then turned, ignoring them as they had done him. Stone and Kinkou ignored them altogether, hardly concerned with the two most deadly, two most twisted members of Kirigi's team.

Unable to help himself, Tattoo reached out, clasping Mary's hand, intertwining his fingers with her before she could stop him, gripping her hand tightly, then he quickly pulled his hand away, wincing as her poison spread through his system. It was a welcome pain, sweet, terrible, wanted, hated.

Mary glanced back, black eyes meeting ethereal blue eyes. She looked at him with concern, but remained silent.

Tattoo fought off the infection in his hand, ignoring it as it twitched and spasmed, his face a mask of pain for a moment. Then he returned to normal, the minor infection gone from his system, and he felt his lips twitch slightly as he looked at her.

Typhoid turned away from him, her eyes cold once more know that he was well. She kept her gaze on Kirigi's back, on her master's form ahead of theirs. The man who had taken her in, twisted her, turned her into a weapon and now would discard her for the next Treasure. The man she belonged to and loved as much as hated, the man she was devoted to. She didn't glance at Tattoo again as they left.

She still lagged.


End file.
